La Princesa de las Rosas
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Siempre admiró a aquella princesa por su fuerza,habilidades e infinita belleza. Pero,sobre todo por lo decidida y valiente que o defendió sus ideales con convicción hasta lograr su felicidad.Y así como su madre,ella halló a su príncipe.


**¡Hola! Mucho gusto soy Sakura Tachikawa, primera vez en este mundo de Sainkoku, con una historia quizá rara para algunos.**

**Como el emparejamiento mismo lo dice es una historia Seiran & Shuurei.**

**AMO a Seiran.**

**Por eso se me hace un pelín injusto que Ryuuki sea el prota aunque no tengo nada contra él. XD**

**Espero que alguien lea esto y si lo estás leyendo, deja un RR.**

**Disfruten de la lectura : D**

* * *

><p><strong>La Princesa de las Rosas.<strong>

La noche le recordaba mucho a su madre, como esta se desvelaba cuidándola por ser muy enfermiza y su exorbitante belleza a la luz de la luna plateada.

Era tan irreal, su belleza, su esencia, toda ella.

De niña su madre le contaba muchas historias cuando el sueño se le escapaba. Su favorita siempre fue "La princesa de las rosas". Siempre admiró a aquella princesa por su fuerza, habilidades e infinita belleza. Pero, sobre todo por lo decidida y valiente que fue. Como no se dejó abatir por nada y por como defendió sus ideales con convicción hasta lograr su propio concepto de felicidad.

Pero su madre ya no estaba para hacerle compañía. Sin embargo, no estaba sola. Ahora pasaba las noches junto al hombre al cual amaba y del cual descubrió estaba profundamente enamorada. En sus brazos se sentía segura y protegida, sin mencionar lo cálido que era dormir siendo estrechada por él.

Siempre pensó que a diferencia de la Princesa de las rosas ella nunca se enamoraría y lo dejaría todo por amor. Que idiota fue, al asegurar aquello. Seguro que si su "yo" de hace cinco años la veía se burlaría de ella con ganas al verla desnuda, ruborizada y abrazada por un hombre con el que hace pocos minutos atrás había practicado la más antigua expresión de amor que dos cuerpos pueden darse hasta convertirse en uno solo.

La pareja de amantes estaban por caer rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo y ser llevados al mundo de los sueños cuando unos pequeños pero rápidos pasitos advirtieron su descanso.

-Vístete.

Lo dijo su amante mientras se retiraba de sus aposentos para esconderse entre la oscuridad de la noche y de su recamara. La adrenalina se apoderaba de ella en momentos como esos pero el que su compañero no se haya ido, eso sólo podía significar que una persona se encontraba tras su puerta en esos momentos. Rápidamente se colocó su bata de dormir y acomodó las maltrechas sábanas hasta que pareciera que estuvo durmiendo hace horas.

La pequeña sombra del exterior parecía dudosa de si pasar o no, ella sabía quien era y no podía hacer otra cosa que alentarla a pasar.

-Saori, pequeña, pasa.-Habló con voz suave, casi un murmullo pero a la velocidad de la luz ya tenía un pequeño bultito agazapado en su regazo.

Acarició con afecto sus platinados cabellos animando a la niña a alzar su carita y así poder ver ese par de ojos ámbares que había heredado de ella impregnados de temor.

-¿Otra pesadilla?-Preguntó con tono maternal a lo que su pequeña asintió-¿Quieres dormir con mami?

-Sí.

Ante la propuesta la niña ya estaba lista para ser arropada por su madre y dormir junto a ella. Entre sus brazos se sentía segura y protegida.

-Mami.-Llamó la pequeña con un hilo de voz.-No puedo dormir, cuéntame un cuento.

Era nostálgico escuchar esas palabras de su pequeña. Pero agradecía que ella si tuviera a quien decírselas.

-¿Cuál quieres escuchar, tesoro?

-La de la princesa de las rosas.-Dijo la menor bostezando.-Es mi favorita.

-Vale.-Dijo sonriendo, también fue la suya por mucho tiempo.-Había una vez, una hermosa princesa, que por su belleza era llamada la princesa de las rosas, ya que sólo estas podían hacerle frente a tal hermosura.-Empezó a contar.-Ella además de bella tenía el don de curar enfermedades por lo que mucha gente quería hacerse con ella. Hubo muchos hombres que le propusieron matrimonio y uno de ellos la llevó a su palacio y la encerró como su esposa.-Sonrió con ternura al ver como la pequeña empezaba a cerrar sus ojitos.-Un día llegó a ella su preciado protector, aquel con el que se crió toda la vida y el que siempre se encargó de velar por ella y le ofreció la libertad a su lado. La princesa aceptó y se fue con el hombre que amaba a vivir felices para siempre.

-¿Y después qué?-Preguntó la niña casi dormida-¿Se casaron?

-Tuvieron una hermosa niña, la cual siempre que no puede dormir se mete en la cama de su madre.-Dijo sonriendo con ternura al notar como la respiración de su hija era uniforme y pausada. Se había dormido.

-Esta vez ha costado un poco más de lo habitual, normalmente se duerme a la mitad.

Admirando toda la escena, su adorado protector salía de las sombras donde se ocultaba.

-Sabes que no es necesario que te escondas de ella.-Se encargó de recordarle Shuurei mientras se levantaba e iba a su encuentro.-Para ella es algo normal.

-Era algo normal cuando tenía dos, ahora tiene cinco y es tan inteligente e inquieta como su madre.-Respondió el joven mientras la recibía entre sus brazos.

-No puedes pedirle a una niña pequeña que sea tranquila.

-Tú madre solía decirme lo mismo.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice ante los recuerdos de sus primeros años juntos.

-También recuerdo que solía contarte una versión un tanto diferente de "La princesa de las rosas".-Le reprochó intrigante.

-Esa era su historia.-Contestó la emperatriz segura.-Era la historia de amor de ella y mi padre. Ahora me corresponde a mi contar la mía, de la misma manera que algún día ella lo hará con la suya.-Agregó mientras observaba a su niña dormir tranquilamente.

-No me gusta pensar mucho en eso.-Confesó el caballero recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de su mujer.-Por favor princesa, ¿a qué buen padre le gusta imaginarse a su hija siendo raptada por un hombre?, por mucho que este le ame.

-Al mío no le molestó.-Defendió ella.-Y creo que tú tampoco estás en posición de molestarte.

-Suficiente con lo que de por si debo compartirlas.-Bufó con un deje de molestia en su pacífica voz.

-¡Seiran!-Reprendió Shuurei en un tono alto de voz.

-La despertarás.-Sentenció Seiran colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de su princesa.

-No tenemos la culpa de que haya sucedido así.-Susurró la morena entre sus brazos.-Ni nosotros ni ella.

-No, nadie tiene la culpa.-Corroboró Seiran.-Es sólo que a veces es muy difícil.

-Para mí también lo es.-Dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza.-Odio mentir, pero odiaría más traicionar a mis sentimientos.

El alguna vez llamado segundo príncipe estrechó con más fuerza a la mujer entre sus brazos. Él sabía que era difícil para ambos. Pero para él como hombre, como hermano, como príncipe. Era insoportable.

-El gran sabio Shou ha vuelto a comentar.-Soltó Shuurei sintiendo como su amado apretaba los dientes.

-¿Qué dijo ahora ese viejo miserable?

-Comentó textualmente: "Si esa niña llega a heredar además de la apariencia, la destreza y la fuerza de su tío Seien combinado con la inteligencia de su madre. Será la mejor emperatriz que Sainkoku habrá tenido jamás."

-Aunque odie admitirlo en eso estoy completamente de acuerdo con ese viejo.-Dijo con pesar regresando a ver a su pequeña dormida en la cama.

Cuando supo que Shuurei estaba esperando un hijo suyo temió que se llegaría a parecer a él. Nunca esperó que tanto, así como tampoco esperó que Ryuuki fuese el más emocionado por aquel hecho. Ambos se sentían orgullosos de su hija, ambos la consideraban suya. Aunque sólo fuese de él, Seiran.

Y por ella y por su bien tenía que calarse que la llamara "tío Seiran" y a su hermano lo llamara "papá".

Saori era muy apegada a él y con Ryuuki siempre ocupado por los asuntos del reino era él el que tenía más contacto y tiempo de calidad con la pequeña. Tomando en cuenta que dejó su puesto militar para únicamente dedicarse a la protección de la emperatriz y la princesa.

Después de todo Shuurei era la preciada princesa de la familia Kou y Saori es la descendiente más joven de aquel destacado clan sin mencionar que es una Shi. Hija del segundo príncipe y del emperador de Sainkoku al mismo tiempo. Sus vidas estaban en constantes peligros, pero él nunca dejaría que las tocaran. Primero muerto.

-Ryuuki quiere otro hijo.-Habló finalmente Shuurei.

-Me gusta mucho esa idea.

Ryuuki no podía tener hijos y eso era algo que él no sabía. Sólo lo sabían Shuurei, el general Shou y él. El viejo había accedido a solapar aquella traición por el bien de Sainkoku y del linaje Shi.

-Tendremos que trabajar en ello.-Sentenció Shuurei.-Mientras se acercaba a su niña que se estaba moviendo.-Ojalá que esta vez sea un varón y se parezca a ti.

-No me importa que sea, pero, ¿no te parecería justo que se pareciera a ti?-Preguntó.

-Para nada, que sea un hombrecito igual de apuesto que su padre.-Sentenció la emperatriz.-Así como mi pequeña princesa que se te parece tanto.

-Se parece mucho a mi madre.-Dijo el orgulloso padre arropando a su primogénita. Si bien su madre era débil de espíritu y de personalidad. Siempre fue la flor más hermosa del harem imperial y su hija había heredado aquella belleza de sus dos abuelas y de su madre.-Pero insisto en que el segundo bebé se parezca a ti.

Ambos se miraron bajo el manto de la luna nocturna, compartieron una cómplice sonrisa y unieron sus labios en un amoroso beso. Era diferente a los pasionales de hace una escaza hora atrás pero era tierno y delicado, una clara expresión de su amor.

Ambos estaban conscientes de que lo que hacían estaba mal pero tampoco podían remediarlo. Ryuuki no merecía recibir ese golpe por parte de las dos personas que más quería. Sin mencionar que tanto Shuurei como él también le quieren mucho, solo que de distinta manera.

Esta vez Seiran si estuvo lo suficientemente atento para escuchar lejanos pasos acercándose a las residencias de su princesa.

-Él viene, tengo que irme.-Habló con pesar.

-La niña está aquí, en caso de que se marche, vuelve.-Apremió Shuurei depositando un suave beso en sus labios para luego acomodarse junto a su hija y aparentar llevar horas de sueño.

Nuevamente se ocultó entre las sombras del oscuro cuarto. Observando como su amada fingía dormir y su hermano llegaba a despertarla. Veía como Shuurei señalaba a su durmiente hija a su lado y como Ryuuki sonreía resignado y depositaba un suave beso en la frente de la niña.

El ver a las dos mujeres de su vida fingir el papel de madre e hija amorosas con su hermano, que su hermano le vea con tanto cariño y orgullo cuando no se lo merece por haberlo traicionado. Él sabía que Shuurei quería a Ryuuki pero le amaba a él y de eso nadie tiene la culpa.

Pero en el amor no se manda y si era justo él la conoció primero, él la amó primero.

Al igual que reconoce que él fue el débil que no pudo defender su cariño al no poder negarle nada a su querido hermano.

Sin embargo era feliz, junto a la mujer que ama y los hijos que tienen y tendrán. Consagrará su vida a la protección de ambas y a llenarlas de cariño y amor aunque nunca escuche de salir de los labios de sus hijos la palabra papá dirigida hacía él.

Por el momento su princesa de las rosas yace aún secuestrada por aquel hombre que la quería sólo para él mientras que su protector se conforma con tenerla todas las noches y amarla en el silencio.

Tal vez algún día pueda llevársela y cumplir con el final feliz de su historia. Esa idea le gustaba mucho más que la del guardián Shou el cual aseguraba que Ryuuki no viviría mucho tiempo porque heredó la enfermedad que llevó a su padre a la tumba. De esa manera él regresaría y reclamaría su lugar como el segundo heredero y reinaría Sainkoku junto a su esposa e hija.

Pero no deseaba eso, no quería ser emperador y luego no tener tiempo para lo que más amaba en la vida. Sólo quería darles un final feliz a sus dos princesas y a su querido hermano.

Nueve meses después nació el príncipe Seien. Tenía el cabello del mismo color de su madre, pero los ojos eran de ese místico azul grisáceo heredado de su padre.

Ryuuki no podía estar más feliz, otro de sus hijos nacía con rasgos idénticos a su amado hermano.

Seiran estaba orgulloso de sus hijos.

Y ella, Shuurei, sólo pedía porque esos días de paz nunca terminaran. Que pudiera seguir siendo un pilar de apoyo para Ryuuki y Sainkoku en el día y por las noches amar y ser amada por Seiran.

Esa era su versión del final de su historia: "La princesa de las rosas."

Y para ellos era un final feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Duda o confusión? Pues verán, la famosa historia de la princesa de las rosas es en realidad la historia de los padres de Shuurei, por eso ella le cambia la versión al contársela a su hija.**

**Otra cosa, sí, ambos niños son de Seiran y ambos están traicionando su lealtad al emperador para no traicionar a sus sentimientos.**

**Adoro pensar en hijos para esa pareja, tal vez algún día los dibuje XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un RR.**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
